Zavok
Zavok is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic Lost World. He is a Zeti and the leader of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zavok and the other Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor with his Cacophonic Conch until Sonic the Hedgehog got rid of the conch, which led to Zavok and the others rebelling against Eggman and taking control of his forces. Zavok then enacted his plan to achieve world domination by using Eggman's Extractor to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger while destroying Earth, but was defeated by Sonic. At some point in the past, Zavok became the student of Master Zik, where he was taught in various subjects. Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zavok was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group, and he became their leader. Shortly before the events of Sonic Lost World, Zavok and the other Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Now working for Eggman, Zavok began begrudgingly assisting Eggman in his latest scheme for world domination by capturing the animals Eggman needed to build an army of Badniks to take over the world. When Eggman returned to his factory after an attempt to kidnap more animals, Zavok listened uninterested as Eggman showed him and the other Deadly Six how to make Badniks, before Eggman told him that with their help, he would both conquer the world and get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog. Curious about Sonic, Zavok allowed Zazz to go fight him, confident that he would learn something new about Sonic, win or lose. Zavok telling Eggman that they do not care about his expectations. Later on, Zavok was with Eggman and the other Deadly Six in Windy Hill, where they were found by Sonic, and Zavok was introduced to him by Eggman, along with the other Deadly Six. When Eggman then left Zazz to finish Sonic, Zavok and the remaining Deadly Six departed with Eggman. Afterwards, Zavok and his team returned to gathering more animals for Eggman, but the doctor found the animals they had brought him underwhelming. Angered, Zavok stood up to Eggman and told him that they did not care about his disappointment, but was brought back in line when Eggman used the Cacophonic Conch. When Eggman later tested his unstable Extractor, Zavok secretly eavesdropped on the test, intrigued by the device. Later in Desert Ruins, Zavok and the other Deadly Six were scolded by Eggman for their failures and were subjugated once more to the Cacophonic Conch. However, Sonic then appeared and knocked the conch away. Now free to use their powers, Zavok and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's Badniks and used them to attack everyone present, before Zavok ordered the others to attack as well, effectively driving Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Sonic and Tails away. After being by freed by Sonic, Zavok and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex, but Sonic still opposed them. When Master Zik decided to deal with Sonic, Zavok insisted to his master that it was beneath him, but was convinced to let him go. At the time Master Zik returned, Zavok had devised a plan to destroy the Earth with the Extractor and use the energy that the device harvested to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger, which in turn would kill Eggman as punishment for their enslavement. Revealing his plan to Master Zik and Zomom, Zavok was encouraged by his master, and began his plan by making the Extractor go out of control as it drained the world of its energy. A while later, Zavok discovered to his annoyance that Zeena had not left the base to deal with Sonic. However, he managed to trick her into going by praising her speed, intelligence, and looks. Sometime later, Zavok contacted Sonic and his allies, where he told Sonic that his efforts were in vain and sadistically commended Eggman for the Extractor, before he was cut out by the doctor. A while later, Zavok was studying Sonic, having found him to be a more formidable foe than he had anticipated. When Master Zik then suggested that Sonic would make a powerful slave and brought up that Eggman had taught them how to make robots, Zavok realized that they could turn Sonic into their robotic servant, and he thanked Master Zik for the plan. Setting up a trap, Zavok and the others then awaited for Sonic to be captured by it. When the trap later returned with Sonic seemingly caught it, however, Zavok discovered that they had instead caught Tails. While annoyed by this, Zavok remained sure that they could use this to their advantage. He then found Zor arriving, who tried to tell them that they had failed to capture Sonic, to which Zavok and the others replied that they already knew. Taking matters of defeating Sonic into his own hands, Zavok met Sonic in Sky Road, where he horrified Sonic by telling him that he planned to turn Tails into a robot, before making his escape. Once Sonic caught up with him, Zavok fought him, but was defeated. Some time after, Zavok found Sonic again and taunted him with how his friends seemed to die one after another after Sonic had seen Knuckles and Amy succumb to the Extractor, before escaping again. Not long after, Zavok faced Sonic in another round of combat, but was defeated once more. Tired of his embarrassing defeats, Zavok began the process of turning Tails into a robot to enact his revenge, before leaving the machines to fulfill the process while he left. Later on, Zavok confronted Sonic with Zor and Zeena when Sonic was moving through Lava Mountain, where Zavok told Sonic to give up and join Tails as he revealed a seemingly Tails-turned-robot. When Sonic refused to, Zavok ordered Tails to kill Sonic, but was surprised and forced to retreat when Tails attacked him, having only pretended to be their robotic slave. Not long after, Zavok was confronted by Sonic, and he fought the hedgehog with his maximum strength, but was still defeated. Following that, Zavok presumably escaped Lava Mountain and left for an unknown location. Category:Males Category:Deadly Six Category:Sonic Lost World Category:Villains